1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensor supports. More specifically, the invention is a flexible framework for capacitive sensing arrangements used in a magnetic field response sensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitive sensors for measuring and detecting fluid levels are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,718, discloses a flexible capacitive sensor in which spaced-apart wires are encased along their lengths by a fluoroplastic that also forms a web between the wires. While this sensor is flexible, it still may be difficult to get the sensors to conform to a tortuous or serpentine path that requires the sensor to be inserted in one end of the path and flex in different directions to conform to the path's shape. Further, since the path itself would be used to shape the sensor as it was pushed in from one end of the path, the sensor could develop kinks or “bunch up” along its length thereby limiting the sensor's effectiveness. Still further, the web of fluoroplastic material between the wires can affect the sensor's sensitivity.